My Black Rose
by Small-Town-Crazy-Girl
Summary: Ciel has himself a sweetheart, but she has something in common with him. A demon. To make matters worse? That demon's sweetheart is Sebastian. To make things even more worse? All four of them just might be falling in love again.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Faye Singh  
Age: 14  
Status: Lady  
Bio:She doesn't have any weapons but is gifted in martial arts. Her mark from Leila is on her right forearm where its less noticeable. She has a deep want for revenge for almost killing her and killing her parents. She's the last Signh and nothing can change that. Faye has feelings for her childhood friend Ciel Phantomhive. What she doesn't know is that she's technically betrothed to Ciel but neither of them know it. Her feelings have burned into hatred which has blinded her. She knows certain things through Leila like how Ciel made a contract to Sebastian like how she made one to Leila. She knows about Leila's past with Sebastian and Leila knows her past with Ciel. They share everything together, including they're shield of hatred towards Sebastian and Ciel.

~~~~Her Demon~~~~

Name: Leila Storm  
Age: 2, 997 (demon years)  
Status: Maid to Lady Faye  
Preferred weapon: kitchen knives (A/N: It sounds weird when I type it and when I think about it, but when you add in the part that it's black butler...it makes sense)  
Bio: Leila is a couple years younger than Sebastian. They were lovers but when Sebastian made his deal with Ciel, they became more distant and soon Sebastian forgot about her. Leila hates it and deep down even though she says she hates him, she loves him still. She made a deal with Faye Singh who wants revenge and has a cold heart because of Ciel Phantomhive. Leila has a respect for Faye and doesn't cross her. Leila doesn't speak very often, only when Faye asks for her opinion. Leila knows if she crosses Faye, then the contract/deal breaks. Her symbol looks like this:[cool%2Bsymbol] her true form is a dark angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 1

Leila was waiting by the door with Faye's black coat. They were going to the market today, no matter what the whispers say today. Faye took her coat from Leila and put it on. They walked into town together, on the busiest day. Little did they know that Ciel and Sebastian were both in town that day. Faye and Leila weaved through the crowd. Ciel noticed Faye's dark hair and wondered if it was her. Sebastian saw Leila and sighed. They both missed Faye and Leila but never admitted it, they were too stubborn.

Faye looked at some paintings, a few dresses. She ended up buying a dress and three books to add to her closet and study. Leila was holding them as they walked through town. It was close to dark when Faye stopped walking around town. "Miss. Faye?" asked Leila. "I wish to go home, Leila" said Faye. "Yes, M'Lady" said Leila. The two went home, Faye took the three books and told Leila to put the deep blue dress in her closet. Leila did as she was told and Faye went to her study. She set her new books on her desk, tracing her finger on the two frames she had sitting on her desk. One of her parents, one of her and Ciel when they were little. Leila came into Faye's study with her dinner. "Thank you Leila, go and make yourself dinner. Then you may do what you wish." said Faye. Leila bowed "Thank you M'Lady." she said before leaving. Faye sat at her desk and ate. When she was finished, Faye took her tray and went downstairs to the kitchen, putting the dishes in the sink. Faye noticed that Leila wasn't anywhere in sight. She guessed that Leila went to bed and went back upstairs. Faye changed into a simple white nightgown and went to bed. That night she dreamed about Ciel, that day in the market. Faye woke up later that night after the dream. Ciel had seen her, he'll want to talk to her. That wasn't good, she was suppose to hate him. Faye knew that was a lie, she loved him and she couldn't stop it. She'd never admit it, that's for certain. Faye turned over and fell back asleep.

Leila was in her bed, thinking about Sebastian. She knew he saw her, but also knew he wasn't going to do anything about it. So what kept her going? The fact that she...liked...him. Leila knew that Lord Phantomhive had seen Faye, and was going to ask questions. That was dangerous for her and Faye. Leila slowly fell asleep.

Ciel was leaving town, thinking about the girl who looked like his beautiful Faye. Ciel had a crush on Faye when they were younger, he just didn't want to admit it. When his parents' died everything changed. He pulled away from Faye, and obviously hurt her. He hadn't seen Faye for years'. Today, if he was correct about it, was the first time he had seen Faye since he was little. He missed her and wanted to explain what had happen. Ciel decided to visit Faye tomorrow, to talk to her. Ciel fell asleep soon after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel woke up the next morning by Sebastian. Then he remembered about the Italian that visited last night "Is the workman here?" asked Ciel. "Yes my Lord, he has fixed the oven and there is no evidence of bones." responded Sebastian. Ciel nodded and let Sebastian help him get dressed."I wish to visit Lady Signh, Sebastian" said Ciel. Sebastian nodded and went downstairs, getting Ciel breakfast. Ciel went downstairs thinking about Faye. His Faye had grew up more beautiful, and it saddened him. He missed his friend, and he had lost walked to the dining room where his breakfast was waiting. Ciel quietly ate his breakfast as Sebastian fixed the Courtyard and the kitchen.

Faye woke up but she wasn't in her manor. She was tied up in ropes and she looked up to see a member of the company she had in Spain that she withdrew her family name from. The man saw her awake and slapped her, shouting at her in Spanish. Faye didn't say anything, but the man figured it out. "Don't be so calm, Lady Signh. No one pulls away from the company and lives." spat the man. "I pulled away because you did nothing but robbed my family of our money." said Faye quietly. The man slapped her again, this time leaving a bruise. "You do not talk to me that way" he spat again, spit landing on her face. "A little too late for that, isn't it?" taunted Faye, earning her another slap. "You will shut up, Signh" said the man.

Leila noticed a note addressed to her. She picked it up and it said that if she didn't have Lady Signh's money and handed it over to them by sundown, they would kill her. Leila tsked, this she could not allow. She heard someone knock on the door of the manor and went to answer it. She saw Sebastian and Lord Phantomhive. "I wish to see Lady Signh" snapped Lord Phantomhive. "I am sorry, but she isn't here" Leila said. "What do you mean not here?" snapped Lord Phantomhive. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello, this is Lady Signh's maid" Leila said. "Do you have the money?" snapped the Spanish man. "I wish to speak to Lady Signh" said Leila. "Watashi o shutoku shite i, Leila-chan" said Faye. "Understood, M'Lady" said Leila. "What the fuck did you say, Signh?!" shouted the man. Ciel looked incredibly mad. "I would show you in, but I must get M'Lady here before dinner. She has a guest and simply cannot be late." said Leila. Ciel looked disappointed "I see..." Leila looked at him. "I'm sorry Lord Phantomhive, but I must go" she said. Ciel nodded and Leila ran to get Faye. Leila saw the men stationed outside the house in which Faye was being held captive. That wasn't enough to stop her, no no. Leila ran at them, stabbing them with a knife. She watched eat one fall to the ground silently. Leila went inside, stabbing the men with her knife. "She's coming!" said the leader in a panic. Leila walked through the door and saw Lady Faye abused. "Wow M'Lady, it seems that you have taken quite a beating in my absence" Leila said. "Leila, stop this nonsense. I command you to save me." said Faye. "Yes, M'Lady" said Leila. She stabbed the rest of the remaining men and killed the man that held Faye captive.

"That is enough Leila, I have an important dinner to attend." said Faye. Leila nodded in response. "M'Lady, if I may add. Before I left to get you Lord Phantomhive showed at the manor." said Leila. Faye cringed in response. "And you told him I could not talk to him when I got back?" asked Faye. Leila nodded "Yes M'Lady." she said. "Good" Faye said "Let us go home, I wish for you to set the dining room table as well as cook dinner, can you handle that?" Leila nodded "Of course M'Lady." Faye passed out in Leila's arms and Leila took her home so she could rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Faye woke up to see Leila shaking her lightly. "M'Lady, the guest should be here in an hour" she said. Faye nodded and sat up stretching. "I want you to cook dinner and set the table" ordered Faye. Leila nodded and bowed "Yes, My Lady" and she left. Faye stood up and got dressed in this: and noticed that Leila was already dressed for the occasion. She had ordered Leila two days ago to wear this: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTbs50O53_PTqbHtvitXquus-bw... so she didn't look conspicuous. Faye freshened up and walked downstairs to see dinner set on the table. "Well done, Leila" said Faye. Leila nodded and bowed. Just then the bell rang "Get the door, Leila" said Faye. Leila nodded and walked to the door "You are not Miss. Signh's guest for tonight. I suggest you leave." said Leila. Faye frowned and walked to the door "Leila, who is at the door?" asked Faye. Leila opened the door more to reveal Ciel and Sebastian. Faye's eyes grew cold and Ciel lightly flinched. "Lady Signh" said Ciel in greeting. "Lord Phantomhive" said Faye shortly. "It seems that I have come at a bad time" said Ciel. "Indeed you have, now if you don't mind. I'd like you to leave so I can greet my guest for tonight" said Faye coldly. Ciel looked slightly angry and grew just as cold as Faye herself. "I will have to talk to you another time then" said Ciel. Faye didn't say anything and Ciel left. "Sebastian, I do believe your _Master _is leaving" said Leila. Sebastian remained emotionless, but Faye could see the hurt and longing in his eyes. Eventually he nodded and left with Ciel.

Leila watched him leave, hurt breaking where her heart used to be. "Leila, please call me when our guest arrives" said Faye. Leila bowed "Yes, My Lady" she answered. Leila's lady walked back to the kitchen and sat down, waiting. Leila couldn't believe both Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian had the nerve to show up. It was aggravating, Leila knew she loved him but all he did was make her grow more cold and the wall around her heart higher. Someone knocked on the door. "M'Lady" said Leila, looking in the dining room. She nodded, and Leila opened the door. "Welcome, Lord Allar" said Leila. "Thank you" said Lord Allar. "M'Lady is waiting in the dining room, may I take your coat?" asked Leila. Lord Allar nodded and handed Leila his coat. Leila hanged it up as Lord Allar entered the dining room. "Lady Signh" said Lord Allar in greeting. "Lord Allar" answered M'Lady. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner" said Lord Allar. M'Lady stiffened but answered warmly "Of course." Leila knew what Lord Allar was doing. He has been chasing M'Lady for months, wanting her hand. M'Lady always refused, but it was obvious that Lord Allar was getting impatient. Lord Christian Allar was a handsome man: He had girls' waiting on him hand and foot. But he chose the girl he could never have. Leila had done some checking up on Lord Allar. He was nothing but a flirt, challenging himself to win and hurt M'Lady's heart. M'Lady knew of course, but refused to let him. M'Lady has a cold, cautious soul. Before that, it was kind and gentle. I can't wait until the contract is over, so I can have it.

Faye ate quietly, Lord Allar sitting across from her. Faye was silently disgusted by Lord Allar. By the time dinner had ended, Lord Allar had already left and Faye was taking a midnight stroll. "My my, a pretty one you are." said a mysterious voice. "Who are you?" asked Faye sharply. "My apologies for not introducing myself. I'm Viscount of Druitt, it's lovely to have finally met you, Lady Signh" he answered. Faye took a breath to scream out for Leila, but her mouth and nose was covered with a cloth that had some sort of drug on it. Faye passed out.

Leila opened a letter from the queen and noticed that it was a request from the queen. It appears that Lady Signh had been taken by this "Jack the Ripper". This couldn't do, so Leila decided that she would attend the ball that Lady Signh had received an invitation for. Leila took the dress that Lady Singh was going to wear that night and took a dress from her closet to wear to the ball in one day's time. Lady Singh certainly has a talent for attracting trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Faye woke up in a dirty cell and sighed. There was no way she could get out of this one on her own. Just then a man walked in, different from the one who took her. Faye glared at him, making him smirk. "Now don't be like that, my pretty" said the man, grabbing her chin and making her look up. Faye saw his face was inches away from his and spat in his face. The man instantly pulled back and slapped her, but not very hard. "Bloody rules. Can't hurt or damage the merchandise" he muttered. _"Merchandise?"_ thought Faye confused. The man gave her a piece of bread "Something to eat" he snapped before leaving. Faye instantly pushed the bread away, she knew it would either be rock hard, stale, tasteless, or worse, poisoned. _"Hurry Leila" _thought Faye.

Leila was at the ball, dressed in this: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQv-V0PPSANvshijDRt2cvLAQmp... (The one the girl with the short black hair is wearing) and searching for her Mistress. Leila had Lady Singh's dress tucked away safely: (Without the headdress or gloves, and the girl with the blue dress). Then Leila saw a sight she had never thought would happen. It was Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian: Leila tried hard not to laugh as they walked up to her. "Enough Leila" snapped Ciel, blushing. "You are not my Master. Lady Singh is, therefore I could laugh all I want at the moment. But the timing would be terrible indeed, since we are working the same case" said Leila. "Since when?" snapped Ciel. "Since M'Lady was taken by that man" said Leila. "Poor performance on your part, Leila" commented Sebastian, making Leila's blood boil with both love and anger. "I will have you know _Sebastian, _that I knew in a day's time that Jack the Ripper would indeed be picking up girls' tonight. As Lord Phantomhive is dressed the way he is, my guess is you figured it out" said Leila. "He took Faye?" said Ciel, clenching his hands in anger. "Yes, Lord Phantomhive. Now if you excuse me, it is important that I retrieve my Mistress. But I have to wait for the auction to start" said Leila. "Auction?" repeated Ciel "What Auction?". Leila simply smiled her demonically smile and walked away.

********Updated part*********

Ciel watched Leila leave, furious. Then remembered not only he was on a mission, but Faye was also in danger. Ciel gave orders to Sebastian who nodded. Then he heard a familiar annoying voice and froze. Elizabeth was here, for god know's what reason. Him and Sebastian quickly ducked away. Sebastian danced with him across the floor, attracting the Count's attention. "I'm tired of dancing and goodies, I want to go somewhere fun" whined Ciel in his girly voice. "Then come with me, my little Robin. I can show you a beautiful place" whispered the Count. Ciel smiled flirtly but inwardly felt disgusted. The Count led Ciel to a room that was admittingly quite lovely. Then a strange smell overcame him. "Goodnight, my little Robin" said the Count. Ciel passed out.

Faye watched the count throw another girl in and chained her to the wall. "You'll stay here until the auction" said the Count. The girl woke up and looked at Faye in horror and anger. "Um, are you alright Miss?" asked Faye. "I'm not alright, Faye how could you be so careless?!" hissed the girl, but it wasn't a girl's voice...it was Ciel's. Faye immediately started snickering. "What's so funny?" hissed Ciel. "Ciel, why on Earth are you dressed as a girl?" whispered Faye. "Madam Red" whispered Ciel, embarrassed. Ah Madam Red, that explained most things to Faye. "Why are you here like _that?" _asked Faye quietly. "Mission from the Queen" whispered Ciel. "Oh" said Faye. Suddenly Faye was blindfolded. "Faye!" said Ciel, in his girly voice. Suddenly the blindfold was taken off, but Faye was still bounded. She looked next to her to find Ciel the same way. "Leila, Leila, Leila" whispered Faye. "Sebastian, come get me" said Ciel in a clear voice. The lights flickered off and turned back on to see Leila and Sebastian in front of Faye and Ciel. "Thank you Leila" said Faye as Leila broke the chains that held Faye. "Of course, M'Lady" said Leila. "If you two don't mind, I'm not about to be caught in one of Her Majesty's little games. I bid you goodbye Ciel" said Faye before leaving, Leila on her tail. Faye walked out to run into Elizabeth. Faye was worried, seeing the seriousness in her green eyes. "Faye, I need to talk to you" said Elizabeth. They walked outside, walking towards an alley. "Faye, I found a letter addressed to my family. It had your family crest as well as Ciel's on it. Faye, you and Ciel are betrothed. And I want to break Ciel and I's engagement." said Elizabeth. Faye was speechless. "Why?" asked Faye. "I want to find love on my own, and I only love Ciel as a cousin. Nothing more, it's pointless to continue." said Elizabeth. "Elizabeth..." said Faye. Suddenly a man with red hair and a chainsaw came out of no where and started chuckling, not in a good way either. "Time to die, Elizabeth Milford (or is it Midford? Someone comment and tell me please)." said the man. Elizabeth's eyes widened as the man's chainsaw went through her stomach. Faye watched in horror. "F-Faye, find the letter. F-Find the letter..." then Elizabeth died. "NOOO!" Faye screeched. Suddenly the man's chainsaw hit my side, making the ruby red blood run down my dress. "You are not suppose to die, but I can't allow you to tell what happened either" said the man as Faye fell to the ground.

Ciel heard a girlish shriek and cursed. "We're too late!" he ran to the scene and his eyes widened. He saw Elizabeth, dead and still bleeding out. And Faye next to her, bleeding badly from the side. "Faye!" said Ciel. "C-Ciel" she said with pain. "What happened?" asked Ciel. "Elizabeth is-Elizabeth is-Oh Ciel" said Faye, choking up and trying not to cry. "My my, Grell. You made a mistake" said Sebastian. "W-What do you mean? I heard Lady Faye's scream and I came running..." said Grell. Faye saw him and started shaking with anger. "You have blood all over you Grell, drop the act." said Sebastian. "Ah I am a good actress, you must admit" said Grell. "You couldn't have done this all on your own" said Sebastian. "Of course not, I had a little help" said Grell. "Who?" Ciel demanded. "Me of course" said Madam Red, coming out. "I know" Ciel said coolly. "You suspected your own aunt?" asked Madam Red. "Relations don't matter to me, you killed your own niece" said Ciel coldly. Madam Red's eyes flashed with pain. "It was her time to die, even if it was as gruesome as this" Madam Red said softly. "What about Faye?" demanded Ciel. "It isn't her time to die, but she has seen too much. You both have." said Madam Red (Monster's Inc. moment! XD) Ciel shook with fear for Faye and anger. "Sebastian, I order you to kill Grell" said Ciel. "Yes, My Lord" said Sebastian. Ciel noticed Madam Red heading towards Faye, who had just told Leila to help Sebastian. "You won't touch her" snarled Ciel, standing in between Faye and Madam Red herself. "You'll just have to die first!" shouted Madam Red, going at Ciel. Ciel waited, but suddenly Madam Red stopped and dropped the knife. "I-I can't. I loved my sister, I loved her husband. I loved their child as if he was my own. This boy is-" she never finished. Grell shoved the chainsaw into Madam Red. "My my you really are just another worthless woman" said Grell. Suddenly a tape of some sort (Forgot what it's called) came out. "Her life is flashing before her eyes" whispered Faye. Slowly it stopped "She's dead" whispered Faye. Suddenly a man with glasses showed up and took Grell away. "M'Lady?" asked Leila, worried. "I'm okay" whispered Faye. "No your not" snapped Ciel. "Ciel-" said Faye but he cut her off. "You need to go home and rest. Leila is more than capable of taking care of your wound" said Ciel. Faye was slipping into darkness. "Get better, love" whispered Ciel, gently kissing her forehead. Then the darkness overtook her.


	6. Chapter 6

Faye woke up the next morning in her bed, her nightgown and all. What happened last night? Then the events came flashing back. Faye sighed, but refused to cry. She wanted to be strong, for her parents, her baby sister, for Ciel. Leila knocked on her door "Come in" said Faye quietly. Leila walked in with a tray of breakfast "Today is the funeral, M'Lady. You've been asleep and healing for exactly four days" said her maid. "When is it?" asked Faye. "In a few hours, M'Lady" answered Leila. Faye nodded and ate her breakfast. Leila took the dishes away to the kitchen. Faye sighed and got out of bed, changing into her blackest dress: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSoAStYembClWdw6yL_gQwCW_2O... Faye was brushing her hair when Leila walked back in her black dress: "It's time to go soon, M'Lady" she said. Faye nodded, and continued brushing her long brown hair. "M'Lady, are you well?" asked Leila. "I'm fine, Leila" said Faye standing up. "I meant emotionally, M'Lady" said Leila. "I said I'm fine, Leila" snapped Faye. "Yes, M'Lady" said Leila. "Let us go to the funeral" said Faye, standing up. "For a woman who was going to kill you, M'Lady?" said Leila. "For a girl who showed me how to smile" said Faye, thinking about Elizabeth. "Of course M'Lady, if I remember correctly Elizabeth was the only one who got you to smile a year after your parents died" said Leila. "She was" answered Faye. "Let us go M'Lady" said Leila, opening the door to the carriage.

Leila and Lady Signh were sitting in the front row, seeing Elizabeth in her coffin. She was deathly pale, a calm look over her pretty face. Her blonde hair no longer in pigtails, but ringlets that reached just past her shoulders. Elizabeth was in a long white dress that covered her feet, beautiful pink shrub roses in her hands. Next to her, in another coffin, was Madam Red. She too, in a long white dress although it unsuited her. Ruby red roses that laid in her hands suited her more than the dress. Lady Singh was silent, mourning the loss of one of her only friends. Then the doors slammed open. Lady Singh and Leila turned to see Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian walk in, dressed in black. What caught people's attention? He was holding a ruby dress, and it was Madam Red's. "White never suited you" he murmured. "Red was always your color, the color of passion" Lord Phantomhive laid the dress on top of Madam Red. "Rest in peace, Aunt Ann" he finished. Leila saw a tear slip from her Lady's eye when she looked at Elizabeth. Lord Phantomhive walked over to Elizabeth. "Your much suited to wear white, my dear cousin. You were an innocent soul, a girl trying to make the two most important people in her life happy. You tried to make others happy by hiding the fact that you yourself was unhappy. If you had told us, you could have found love. You told Lady Singh what was bothering you most. Now you can rest in peace, I'll take care of the company." said Lord Phantomhive. "And Faye too" he mumbled so no one but Sebastian and Leila herself could hear.

After the funeral, Faye walked to the carriage. "Lady Singh" someone called. She turned around to see Ciel walking to her. Faye noticed his hair slicked back and fought off a smirk. "What is it, Lord Phantomhive?" asked Faye. "I just wanted to know if you are well, Faye" said Ciel. "My best friend died before my eyes, Ciel" pointed out Faye with a snarl. "I may be healed physically, but emotionally right now I'm far from it." and with that Faye climbed into the carriage, and Leila turned to them. "It may not be the best time, Lord Phantomhive, to try and talk to my Mistress. She is very upset about Lady Milford (Midford?) and may say things she does not mean." said Leila. There was a muttered 'tch' from Faye, even though she miserably knew it was true. "Of course" said Ciel, respecting her wishes. "But someday I do wish to speak with you, Faye" said Ciel before walking away. Sebastian slipped a note into Leila's pocket, not noticeable to either Faye or Ciel's eye. Sebastian quickly left with his Master. Leila let out a 'tch' before climbing into the carriage with Faye. "Where do you wish to go, M'Lady?" asked Leila. "I wish to go to my company, I wish to make a doll similar to Elizabeth to honor her memory" said Faye. It was true, Faye was the proud owner of the Angel&Demon Company. A&D for short. Faye's family has made many different dolls for little girls, for the rich and poor. When Faye saw a little girl with her family, going through a tough time, she'd create a doll similar to the little girl and give it to her, then sell the rest. But this was the A&D's Anniversary, and Faye had spent weeks now trying to come up with a design. You see, Faye had not been able to see Elizabeth until that night. And Elizabeth was always Faye's inspiration. So in honor of Elizabeth Milford (Midford?), she would make the doll to look like Elizabeth in Elizabeth's favorite dress. Faye looked out the window to see her factory. Time to get working.


	7. Chapter 7

Faye worked long and hard at her factory. Her company and Ciel's were the most popular among children. The next morning she finished, she did not eat nor did she go home. She'd have to go to Elizabeth's manor soon, to collect the letter herself. Faye held the doll up to the light: (Except she had Lizzy's hair) surprisingly proud of herself. Faye held more pride and emotion into this doll more than any other. Faye looked at the other doll, which had looked exactly like Madam Red, except in a deep red dress: Faye smiled softly, she was going to miss these two. The two that use to give her a reason to smile. Faye handed the dolls to the workers to copy. "Make sure you do it right. These women were important to my life. _And make sure you do it right" _said Faye. The workers looked at each other and knew not to mess up. Faye only repeated phrases when the people she made the dolls for were very special. "M'Lady, 'tis time we returned to the manor" said Leila. "Of course" said Faye.

Leila got dressed: and went down to the kitchen where the help was.

Heather was the Gardener, she had amazing combat and has incredible speed: aron was the cook, he had intelligence and can actually cook:

Alice was the other maid, formally an assassin:

"Leila" they all said in respect. "This came in the mail" said Alice, handing her a letter. Leila opened the letter and tsked. "Lord Phantomhive wishes that Lady Singh will join her for dinner, this shall be interesting" said Leila. Unknowing to Faye, Leila knew that each one of them had a past with the help at Phantomhive manor. Leila had a relationship with Sebastian, Heather was experimented at the same hospital as Finny, Aaron was in war with Bard, and Alice was Mei-Rin's rival as an assassin. Leila knew that Faye had more in common with Lord Phantomhive than she thought, but refused to tell her. Why? Simply because she did not ask. Leila was just as crafty as Sebastian, that's why their relationship as demons were not bothered. The two were the best at what they do. Then everything changed when the Phantomhive help came together, when _that boy _made a deal with Sebastian.

"M'Lady, 'tis time to get up" said Leila. Faye sat up in her bed, to see Leila next to her "What is it?" asked Faye. "Tis seems that Lord Phantomhive requested that you join him for dinner tonight" said Leila. "Did he say why?" asked Faye. Leila shook her head no. Faye sighed "Tis inevitable, his company is just as popular as mine. He probably wants to join businesses" she said. "Yes, M'Lady" said Leila "Shall I choose something for you to wear for tonight?" she asked. Faye nodded "You shall." Leila went looking through Faye's dresses, just because Faye was wealthy doesn't mean that she was snobby and spent money on clothes and nonsense. Leila finally pulled out a dress: Faye nodded in approval of the choice. The sleeve covered her contract mark, so she didn't have to cover it with bloody makeup. Faye got herself dressed "M'Lady, Aaron has prepared breakfast, the usual of course" said Leila. Faye nodded as she brushed her hair. Leila went downstairs, Faye following her. _"So Ciel wants to have dinner, this shall be an interesting evening indeed" _thought Faye.

Ciel honestly wondered what the bloody hell he was thinking as the letter was sent off to the Singh Manor. "Could it be that you still have feelings for Lady Signh?" said Sebastian, knowing what he was thinking. "Shut up Sebastian" snapped Ciel. Sebastian went silent, after all it was an order "In any case, I want this evening to be perfect. Lady Singh is still a guest after all" said Ciel. Sebastian bowed "Yes, M'Lord" he said walking out of the room smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

Faye and Leila were standing outside the Phantomhive Manor, her help was at home, enjoying a lemon margarine pie. Out of kindness, Faye had Leila make two lemon margarine pies for Ciel's help as well as hers as long as they didn't disturb her and Ciel. "Are you sure about this M'Lady?" asked the demon maid. "In honesty, Leila? No, I'm not. But it's good for my company as well as his if we do this" said Faye. "That's very wise, M'Lady" praised Leila. Faye smiled inwardly, she knew 'tis was not normal for a demon to show feelings, or affection. But Leila was different, either way she never gave praise lightly. (A/N: For those who read my story before, I decided to change Leila's profile picture so if you want to know what she looks like now, go check it out) Leila knocked on the door for us, and as normal, Sebastian answered. "Welcome Lady Singh, Leila" he said. "Thank you Sebastian, tell me, where is Lord Phantomhive?" asked Faye. "Upstairs in his study, I'm sure you remember" answered Sebastian. Faye gave him a sharp look before going upstairs.

"A tasty soul you nabbed indeed" said Sebastian, looking at Leila. Her eyes flashed "Watch it, Sebastian. Her soul is _mine"_she hissed. Sebastian smirked and stepped closer to her, feeling her cool breath on his neck. "Wouldn't dream of taking her from you, my Dark Angel" whispered Sebastian. Leila shivered inwardly, remembering his old nickname for her. "Why call me that now?" Leila hissed. "Because you are still my Dark Angel" said Sebastian. "I _can _get my _father _to kill you, you know. Erase your existence." she said. "You won't do it" stated Sebastian. "What makes you so sure?" said Leila. "Because I know deep down you still love me as I love you" said Sebastian. "You did get the note, yes?" he asked. "I did, but that doesn't mean I'm going to automatically forgive you through a bloody piece of paper" said Leila. "Stubborn as always, my Dark Angel" said Sebastian. "If your going to call me that, maybe I should use the old nickname I gave you, _my Midnight Crow" _said Leila. "So your going to tease me then?" said Sebastian. "Only for a while, but remember my father _is _Satan and my mother _is _Darkness herself." said Leila. "That's why your name is so beautiful, Leila Victoria Maria Storm" said Sebastian. "Not going to work,_Sebastian Michaelis_" the Dark Angel answered. Sebastian chuckled lightly and kissed Leila's cheek "Someday you will love me again, my Dark Angel" he whispered. "And ruby red was always a brilliant color on you"

"Lord Phantomhive" said Faye from the door. Ciel visually flinched "So are we back to formality, Lady Singh?" he asked. "Unless some miracle I think otherwise, I guess we are" said sighed "You really are stubborn, Lady Singh" he said. Faye smirked "I pride myself in it" she answered. "Sit down?" offered Ciel, gesturing to the seat. "Thank you" said Faye curtly before sitting down. "What cause did you wish to have dinner with me?" asked Faye. "I saw your latest dolls" stated Ciel. "Oh. . ." said Faye quietly. "They resembled Madam Red and Elizabeth quite well, I must say I am impressed." said Ciel. "Thank you, Elizabeth was my inspiration for all the dolls I created. When they died, I made dolls close to their looks" answered Faye. "That was nice of you" said Ciel quietly. Faye nodded "So why else did you call me over for dinner when this could have been easily discussed over some afternoon tea?" she asked. "Right" said Ciel "Well, your two newest dolls made your company Angel&Demon, or A&D, sales' skyrocket. And I was wondering if you'd like to join companies" he finished. Faye thought about it, Ciel inwardly nervous about her answer. "I guess that's alright" said Faye slowly "But I still want to act as an independent company, and we split the profit" she added. "Done" said Ciel. "I hope we do well in business, Lord Phantomhive" said Faye. Ciel nodded "As do I, Lady Signh." Just then Sebastian came in, stupid demon "Lady Singh, Lord Phantomhive, dinner 'tis ready" he said. Faye nodded "Shall we eat then?" Ciel gave a quick nod "Of course" and escorted her downstairs.

Faye saw Leila downstairs, noticing her anger. Must be that stupid demon, Sebastian. Either way, Faye and Ciel ate silently. The silence lingered above them, but not awkward. It was late and Faye soon had to leave. Faye was walking into the carriage and as they past through town in a traffic jam, she heard a song that had her captured leading her to her death._"London ba shi o chi ru, o chi ru, o chi ru, London ba shi o chi ru, My Fair Lady~"_


	9. Chapter 9

Faye woke up and found strings, nearly invisible ones at that attached to her. She felt emotionless, lifeless, she felt like a doll. A life sized doll. Her eyes looked around but her head did not move nor did her eyes blink. She heard three voices, two male and one female. She knew whose voices they were. Sebastian, the stupid demon. Leila, her maid demon, and Ciel, apparently her current fiancee. They came bursting in and saw me. I heard two voices say my name. "Lady Singh!" said Leila. "Faye!" said Ciel at the same time. Faye tried to say she was alright, but her jaw didn't move. Like she wasn't in control of it anymore. "Ciel. . . ." Faye managed to say. "And so I thought to myself: Why is she still moving? How can she talk by herself? Feel emotion?" there was a man with brown hair and piercing eyes.

Ciel's eyes narrowed "What have you done to her?" he demanded. "And so I said: I made her into a beautiful, exquisite doll" said the man. "A doll?" echoed Ciel. "And so I said: Yes, a doll made of wood and fine exquisite yarn. Why? Because her shell is hard, but her heart is not. Yet she refuses to let herself be broken. That is why she is a beautiful exquisite doll, made of wood and exquisite yarn." I couldn't move, I couldn't hug him and tell him I was alright. I felt a human made tear slip down my now wooden cheek. "And so I thought to myself: She's still human? A unique little doll indeed" he said. "I demand you change her back" said Ciel. "And so I said: That's almost impossible, you see, once the transformation is complete in five minutes, it cannot be undone." said the Man. Ciel felt his heart sink, if that transformation becomes complete, then he'll lose the last person her truly cares for in his life. "Sebastian, this is an order. Save Faye Signh" said Ciel. His butler smirked and bowed "Yes, My Lord" he answered. Leila watched helplessly, she could not do anything without her Maiden's orders. Sebastian asked Grell to cut Faye's strings when she dangerously swung a sword close to Ciel's face. Grell of course had to be romantic about it first... then he cut Faye's strings, falling into Ciel's arms. "Faye? Faye!" he said, inwardly panicking. Faye was unconscious in his arms. "Sebastian. Kill the man" ordered Ciel. Anyone who harms Faye will have to deal with him, not just Leila or Sebastian. "Yes, My Lord" the butler answered.

Leila stepped forward "I will help, not as M'Lady's maid, but as a demon" she said. She had higher ranking over all demons except her parents in her and Sebastian's realm. She watched Sebastian's eyes narrow slightly but nodded "As you command, Leila" he said bowing slightly, shocking his Master. Leila smirked, she knew Sebastian would have to explain this to the Phantomhive boy later. Together they beat the man, who really was not a man at all. It was a doll, who had part of a soul that passed on according to Grell. "That's interesting" commented Sebastian. "Very, but what about my Mistress?" asked Leila, she worked long and hard to keep Faye to herself. "She is just fine" said Grell. Leila looked at her Mistress to see that the wood was replaced with skin. Leila was inwardly relieved. Her contract was alive and well, her soul untainted.

Sebastian watched Leila, she was always beautiful. She captured his eyes, whether she was passing him in the realm as a Princess, or protecting her contract. Sebastian truly missed Leila, missed her cool skin against his when he held her. Her soft lips on his when he kissed her. It was because of Leila, Sebastian believed in love. Sebastian WILL will back Leila's heart, no matter what it takes.

Ciel held Faye, brushing her dark hair out of her face. Ciel always thought she was beautiful, but almost loosing her tonight made him worry. How long would it be before she was gone completely? Apparently Soul Reapers, and even Demons, have flaws. Ciel kissed Faye's head, he was going to admit it, after all these years. He finally came to terms with his feelings, and knew how he felt. Ciel spoke the three words he couldn't let her hear until she was ready. . . . . . . .

"I love you"


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel was driving down the road, telling the servants they were on vacation. The carriage stopped when they asked an old maid for directions. The others told Finni to set the carriage down only to discover dog bones. "Oh dear, more visitors? That means more danger. This one was a bad dog of course, we'll have to see with you" the old maid said. "A white dog is a good dog, a black dog is a bad dog" she sang as she walked away. Just what was going on around here? And what did the woman mean by 'more visitors'? He didn't know. "Continue on, Sebastian" ordered Ciel. The carriage rode on into town. He had a flashback about what he learned about the town before they came. "I'm sorry M'Lord, I love cats. I dislike dogs. In fact, I hate them" said Sebastian. That's when he tuned in, and Ciel smirked. He might have a little fun with that.

Unknowingly to each other, Faye was the other visitor in this town. And she didn't know that Ciel was the next visitor. She wasn't even aware there was a different visitor. Faye walked into the office of Lord Barrymore only to see him whipping his maid. Faye ran in front of her, only to get whipped herself.

"M'Lady!" said Leila. Never before has Leila seen an act of kindness from her Mistress like this. Faye and Leila heard someone order something but didn't see what. Leila grabbed the whip out of Barrymore's hand only to see someone else grabbed it with her. She turned around only to see Sebastian. "Michaelis? Why are you here?" asked Leila. "I could ask you the same thing, Storm" said Sebastian. Leila looked over to see Ciel supporting Faye.

"Why did you do that Faye?" asked Ciel softly. "I couldn't let her get hurt." whispered Faye. "Who are you?!" demanded Lord Barrymore. "I am the Queen's Watchdog" said Ciel with formality. Faye stood up straight "And I am her Shadow" she said. Ciel looked at her with shock, Faye was the Queen's shadow? He heard about the Shadow, the Shadow always refused Her Majesty's orders, letters, and things of the sort but always went on missions that were appointed. But he had no idea his Faye was the Shadow. "What?! You mean you children are the Queen's best?!" said Lord Barrymore.

Faye's eye twitched when Lord Barrymore called her a child. She certainly WAS NOT a child, she wasn't an adult of course, but she was not a child! "I wish you not to refer to me in that manor, Lord Barrymore" said Faye coolly. "Why wouldn't I _child?" _snarled Barrymore. "Because I am Faye Signh, and you will not refer to me in that manor" answered Faye with authority. Barrymore's eyes flashed with shock and recognition of the name "I apologize, Lady Faye" said Barrymore with gritted teeth. Faye smirked coldly "I thought so."

Ciel sat in the chair while Faye stood beside him, waiting patiently while Barrymore looked over the papers. "It's not worth discussing" said Barrymore, setting the papers back on on the desk. "No matter what the terms, I can't sell this place." Ciel looked at him calmly "Let me hear your reason." he said. Barrymore looked at Ciel straight in the eye "The curse." he answered. "Curse?" echoed Faye. Barrymore glanced at Ciel's love then at him "This village has lived alongside its dogs since ancient times. Those who interfere with it are cursed. By a fearsome scourage..." Barrymore suddenly stood up and looked over Ciel "Even her Majesty cannot change that." Barrymore set a hand over his chest "Great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the Barrymore family!"

"How interesting" said Ciel. Faye looked at him, curious. "What?" seethed Barrymore. Ciel glanced at Faye with a sly smile then closed his eyes and folded his hands. "Let's have a nice, close look at this "calamity."" Ciel answered. Faye smiled slyly. She knew what he was up to, and it was clever indeed. Faye went to retire for the evening but heard a howl. She smiled, she remembered when she took care of a hound and he had a howl like that. But he ran away to protect her. And he never came back. There was a commotion outside and Faye walked outside with Leila, the servants just behind them. "Ciel? What is going on?" asked Faye. "The demon hound" whispered Angela. "The demon hound?" echoed the servants. They walked to a wall with chains, to discover a boy, named James, dead. They all sang that song that she heard from the old widow when they arrived. _"A white dog is an obedient dog, a good dog. A black dog is a disobedient dog, a bad dog" _

Ciel insulted Barrymore, but he was worried for Faye. She was chained up with him, but he didn't want that. Faye was too precious to him for this treatment. He thought about Faye as Sebastian explained. But when they found Barrymore's blood in the cell and his body where James' was, it shocked him. Then a demon hound appeared. Instead of Sebastian or Leila, Faye stepped in front of him. "Faye!" said Ciel with worry. "Pluto. Sit!" commanded Faye. The demon hound immediately stopped, his heals sliding into the ground. He tilted his head and looked at Faye and wagged his tail when he recognized her. Faye smiled "Good boy"

Leila couldn't help but laugh silently at Sebastian's expression when Ciel said they would keep the dog. Priceless. Nonetheless, another case solved. Thanks to my Mistress.


End file.
